The present invention relates to electric circuit couplers and relates more particularly to an electric coupler for a lighted inflatable device, by means of which the light string for the lighted inflatable device can be separately packed during delivery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,589 there is disclosed a lighted inflatable device which has a light string fastened therein which when connected to an external power supply produces a variable lighting effect. The light string is fixedly fastened inside the lighted inflatable device during the manufacturing process of the lighted inflatable device, and therefore, the manufacturing procedure is complicated. Because the light string is fixedly fastened inside the lighted inflatable device during the manufacturing process of the lighted inflatable device, packing the lighted inflatable device must be very careful so as not to damage the light string fastened therein. In case any light bulb of the light string is damaged during delivery, it can not be replaced or repaired and, the lighting effect of the light string will be unfavorably affected. Further, damage of any light bulb of the light string may cause the glass fragments of the damaged light bulb to pierce through the cloth of the lighted inflatable device. If the lighted inflatable device has any air leakage problem, it becomes useless.